


霍格沃茨音乐节新人往事

by kutnahorabones



Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Music Festival
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Summary: 这是一个现代au。霍格沃茨是一个音乐学校，邓布利多是校长，所以老师教的是音乐，学生学的也是音乐。霍格沃茨音乐学校自己有一个公共的音乐节，每年举办一次，每个学院有自己的舞台，主要目的是推出本学院的新人。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 霍格沃茨音乐节 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660249
Kudos: 2





	1. 霍格沃茨音乐节新人出道往事

**Author's Note:**

> 当时写这些文时用了国内地下音乐圈比较常见的口语风格，所以可能有的朋友会觉得读起来很雷，十分抱歉。

德拉科马尔福是斯内普自己签的年轻歌手，在这次音乐节跟哈利破特一起出道。  
当然了，他是在斯莱特林舞台出道，歌剧摇滚、朋克、迷幻都玩，也玩后摇，由于他喜欢穿一身修身黑西装配黑衬衫黑领带，台风内敛，偶尔炸一下那效果真是迷得不行，跟他的曲风之间有奇异的反差，所以很是吸引歌迷的目光。  
平心而论小德拿的资源也不少了，但他心里有点微微不痛快，那就是哈利破特。  
哈利是天选之人，他爸詹姆破特是一代英伦摇滚小天王，他妈是pop平民天后，关键是他爸妈还英年早逝，整个70年代摇滚的华彩乐章最后一声余韵戛然而止，只留下这根独苗儿，多年来的一个知名段子就是“整个乐坛都在等待哈利波特长大”。  
所以哈利这次出道，不仅詹莉cp粉期待，无数70年代摇滚怀旧死忠也在等待。  
不出意料的，哈利签了他爸妈的恩师邓布利多，计划在他爸妈出道的格兰芬多初试啼声，更可怕的是，老邓把全世界人人都知道的、对他妈莉莉痴情几十年的大师、斯莱特林总监斯内普都请动编曲了！  
小德对小哈还挺好奇的，毕竟“整个乐坛都在等他长大”嘛。他演完了自己的部分加上安可，偷偷跑去格兰芬多舞台，远远一看那一头黑发旁边有一头红毛的，就是哈利破特本破没错了。  
他跑过去，伸出手，“你好，破特，我是马尔福，德拉科马尔福，要不要一起做个单曲？”  
小哈对他有点印象，嗯，听说是斯莱特林舞台出道的新人，听大师兄海格说那边出道的都是嗑药飞粉骨肉皮无所不为，可眼前的这位一身禁欲黑西装、白金头发的德少爷看着也不太像啊。我是继续跟小罗玩还是也去斯莱特林开发点新人脉？  
就这么脑洞开着，小德已经把手放下了，走了。  
小哈正想着该不该上去跟他打个招呼，罗恩跑过来，“嘿！走了！到咱们了！”  
小德从小到大，没受过这种冷遇。  
他爹虽然摇滚上没有建树，但家里有钱有场地，跟汤老板合伙搞过音乐节，从小也听知名乐队调音长大的，大姨是鼎鼎有名的音乐节票房保证哥特女王。  
他从没想到，他伸出的手会没人接。  
更让他震惊的是，他的恩师斯内普居然跑到格兰芬多舞台上给哈利伴奏，还solo了詹莉的歌，成了这届音乐节或者说是全年度乐坛最大新闻。  
所以，尽管小德首演也很成功，他弹唱俱佳，颜值喜人，混音技术在这一代音乐人里堪称翘楚，新歌打榜成绩不错，但跟小哈那种轰动全球一比，完全两个次元的成功。  
斯莱特林舞台这边的乐队都为此愤愤不平。毕竟他们整天想的就是打榜、屠榜、霸榜之类，一个格兰芬多舞台出道的选手借势斯莱特林总监，总归让人不服。  
但格兰芬多粉并不这样认为。破特乐队曲风可喜，除了小哈自己唱功超群台风稳健，电吉他手罗恩非常擅长现场发挥，特别容易出花活儿，分分钟带嗨全场。  
红了当然是实力。  
然而网上已经撕得不可开交了。  
据说，德粉都是颜控脑残，哈粉都是正能量狗。  
格兰芬多舞台出道的，讲究的是推陈出新，个人风格，讨厌人家说他们是正能量狗。  
斯莱特林舞台出道的，追求的是有实力有范儿，最烦人家说他们靠脸。  
不光是哈利，罗恩也被嘲笑台风过于蹦跶给编了个“电吉他小天王”的外号，有一天“韦斯莱是我们的王”不知怎么上了热搜，几个斯莱特林学员把这句话编了歌在学校里唱，见到格兰芬多就唱。  
理所应当的，在校门口的酒吧里两边打起来了。  
小德比较瘦，被打得比较惨。  
老斯把他叫去自己办公室。  
“你爹叫我带你出道，我费了多大劲儿你知道吗？”  
“知道。”  
“你被打成那样，还好我叫人把狗仔压下来了。韦斯莱的热搜是你买的吗？”  
“没有没有。我哪买得起啊，你知道的，我家庄子都给老汤拿走了……”  
“那你的跑车哪儿来的？”  
“我大姨送的。”  
“算了算了，你家的破事儿我还不知道。总之以后跟格兰芬多打架你就跑吧，他们格兰芬多太能抱团儿了，打群架不要命。咱们斯莱特林追求的是什么？”  
“用一切办法打榜屠榜，拿到乐坛优势资源，影响乐坛走向。”  
“你知道就好。打架有用吗？哦对了，你有没有骂人家正能量狗？”  
“老师！我…”  
“骂了没有？”  
“骂了……”  
“你其实想跟哈利合作吧？”  
“谁要跟破特合作？那种大俗歌……”  
斯内普转身朝窗户，“你自己想的什么，你自己知道。有的话是不能说的，你还小，你不知道，有的话一说出口，这辈子就过去了。”  
小德回家路上一边开着大姨的跑车一边想，老斯啊，你那窗户也好擦擦了，外层都是灰跟镜子一样，你流的泪我都看见了。  
然后他打开音箱，听新放进去的歌。都是破特的新单曲，他全都重新混音过了，每首歌都做了至少五个版本，毕竟白天排练，半夜没事干，对着电脑突然就天亮了。  
他想了想，把车停在路边上，把文件打包发邮件给哈利。  
“破特，  
你的新专惨不忍听。我闲来无事随手remix了一下。你随便听听，不用在意。  
德”


	2. 混音师及摇滚乐手德拉科与小天王哈利地下室往事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个系列因为寄托了很多自己当年混圈的回忆，所以用了偏北京口语化的写法。在lofter初发表时有读者直言此文风很雷，我也理解这种心情，所以在文首提醒一下。

小哈半夜睡不着，突然想到白天被格兰芬多舞台总监麦格逼着在跑步机上狂奔时收到的小德的邮件。  
他打开，附件是个文件包，正文是这样。  
“破特，  
你的新专惨不忍听。我闲来无事remix了一下，你随便听听，不用在意。  
德”  
隔着手机都能模拟出小德那让人生厌的语气。  
但是既然睡不着，就打开来听听吧。毕竟是竞争对手。  
知己知彼很重要。  
听到《每当看到百合花，我就想起我的妈》那首，小哈感觉自己掉进黑洞里了。  
小德把小哈这首温馨治愈的小甜歌混成了迷幻风，极度致郁。  
他突然从风光无限的小天王回到了黑夜里因为思念那并没有什么真实印象的妈妈而独自哭泣的小男孩。  
你凭什么把我这个心理阴影翻出来给我看啊。他愤愤地想。  
他单曲循环听了一整夜，天亮才睡着。  
第二天下午小哈顶着黑眼圈去找小德时，候天气还很热，他在大太阳下面找了半天才找到小德的地下室。原来住地下室啊，难怪这么苍白。他想。出来开门的是一个穿着篮球背心的精瘦青年。小哈第一眼都没认出来，——舞台上的德少爷日常是这样的？  
“哎呦破特，你怎么来了，”小德揉揉眼睛看到拿下帽子墨镜口罩的小哈，“你这么大的两个黑眼圈是要改行搞哥特啊？”  
小哈心想，这人还真是狗嘴里吐不出象牙，“你发给我的那些破歌弄得挺好。”  
小德想，得，算你还有点儿品味，进来吧。  
小德的房间东西不多，除了生活用品，就是电脑、电钢和一些别的乐器，一面墙的cd和黑胶，其他的就海报了。小哈没想到小德生活这么简单。  
小德让小哈坐下，“小天王这么闲呐？”然后不理他，自己继续看电脑。  
小哈凑上去，“干嘛呢？”  
“老斯交待的活儿，”小德手机响了，“我上去拿个快递，你自己坐着。冰箱里有可乐。”  
过会儿小德抱了个大箱子回来了，看到小哈在他cd架前面，“我去，你怎么偷看我收藏，你们格兰芬多有没有一点儿道德观念啊？”  
“你有这么多1970年代摇滚？”小哈不接他的话，弯着腰仔细看着他的唱片架。  
“摇滚黄金年代嘛。”  
“这张是我最爱。”小哈抽出一张a night at opera。  
“别动！”小德冲上去，“那有乐队全员签名！”  
小哈赶紧放下，“你也喜欢queen乐队？”  
“什么叫我也？queen是你亲爹吗？”小德突然想到小哈没爹，“抱歉，我没那个意思。”  
“没啥。queen有好几个人呢，我没那么多爹。”说完小哈自己先笑起来了。他周围每个人都很忌讳谈到他爹，但他其实很希望别人提起詹姆，因为他真的太想讨论爹这件事了，哪怕开玩笑也行。  
然后他俩都笑起来了。  
“你也不是那么正……”小德想起斯内普的教导，收声。  
“正能量狗是吧？”小哈接上来，指指小德的篮球背心，“你也不是那么装逼犯。”  
小哈想看看小德用什么混音素材和软件，小德给他演示。小哈觉得学到不少东西，两人聊得还挺投机，突然他看见他桌面上放了个《银翼杀手》，“你也看这个？”  
“嗯。太空歌剧，蒸汽朋克，都是我喜欢的。”小德语气很淡。说到他真的喜欢的东西，他都是这个语气。  
“我以为只有我们格兰芬多出来的喜欢。最后那个，打破枷锁，飞向自由。”  
“肤浅。重点是那段。我所见过的事情，你们人类绝对无法置信……”  
小哈接上，“我目睹了战船，在猎户星座的边缘中弹，燃起熊熊火光。”  
小德很惊讶，但他继续念，“我见过Ｃ射线，划过了‘唐怀瑟之门’，那幽暗的宇宙空间。”  
“然而所有的这些片段。那所有的瞬间,都将湮没于时间的洪流，就像泪水消逝在雨中。”  
然后他们一起念，“time to die。”小哈学人造人过世的样子，头歪在一边。  
“第一次有人能全程接上。”小德的语气依旧很淡。  
“是，每次推销这个，人家都说我是nerd。”  
他俩又笑起来了，但都分别把头转向了别处。  
沉默了一会儿，小哈开口，“上次那个，我没握手，因为我……”  
“没什么。格兰芬多和斯莱特林两大舞台势不两立。你握了手我反而不知道怎么办了。”  
“我也不知道他们去打架……”  
“我也是凑巧在那儿，挨打纯属意外，”小德笑笑，“你们格兰芬多的人也太能抱团儿了。”  
“是，是能抱团儿，打架不要命，”小哈也讪讪地笑，“我是想来谢谢你，你把我的歌，remix得很好。”  
“没什么，顺手练练手罢了。要是你的破歌我都能混好，我离位列仙班也不远了。”  
小哈想，你这么毒舌，存心把天聊死是吧，我不跟你计较，“我给我妈写的那首你做了个迷幻版，特别好。”他没说自己听了一夜。  
“是吗？顺手。”小德一副不以为然的样子，其实那首他最得意了。  
“大半夜顺什么手？”小哈记得文件最后修改时间是半夜，心想，又来了，装逼犯，请开始你的表演。  
“看球看到半夜啊，睡不着听点烂歌催眠，实在听不下去就给你改造改造。”  
“改造了六个版本，你这口怒气还真够长的。”作为正直的格兰芬多音乐人，小哈打算拆穿他。  
“这事儿你琢磨那么细干嘛，你有这宝贵时间不去写点公益歌曲？”小德心想这人不傻啊，有点招架不住。  
“就装吧你。”小哈哼了一声，拍拍他肩膀，然后不知道怎么手碰到那个细细的汗就拿不下来了。  
他第一次发现，这个白金头发下面的脑袋里面不知道藏了多少自相矛盾的奇怪东西，灰蓝色眼睛像冬天的海一眼看不到尽头。  
网上那些颜狗也不是纯脑残。  
小哈想到小德在舞台上一身禁欲风的黑西装，然后自己手心里却算是他的汗，突然就觉得有什么东西在引诱他。  
他好像离他越来越近，他假装自己在观察小德的淤青和伤疤，“唉，你被打得还真不轻。挺疼的吧。”  
他比小德高一点儿，感觉再近一点儿就不知道贴哪儿了。  
“滚。”这已经远远超过小德的安全距离界限，他推开小哈。  
小哈一个趔趄，眼镜掉地上，镜片裂了一个。  
小德替他捡起来，“记得用你爹的版税配个树脂片，什么年代了还玻璃镜片。”  
“这是我找人复刻的我爸同款，你懂什么。”小哈带上。  
小德有点愧疚，虽然刚才气氛很尴尬，但毕竟自己推人家，“我赔给你。”  
“算了，我还差这点儿钱。就当给你的混音劳务费。”  
“谁要你的劳务费。给我练手都不配的破歌。赔你一瓶冰啤酒。”  
“行，你这儿也太热了。”  
“抽根烟？”小德开了两罐啤酒，想平静一下。  
“你抽吧，我不抽。”  
“我这儿没摄像头，禁烟大使。”  
“真不抽。”  
“算了，没劲，我也不抽了。”  
他俩又对着电脑聊了一会儿，分得很开，全程盯着看电脑，绝无目光与肢体接触。小德给小哈演示了一下他平时怎么工作的，拿小哈带来的demo做了几个小样。小哈觉得自己对混音又有了新的认识。  
小德发现小哈其实见识很广，想法也很多，“你这糖水歌也不能唱一辈子，早晚得转型吧。”  
“嗯，先攒资源，以后做自己的东西。”  
“自己的东西还是你爹的东西？”  
“光复1970年代摇滚。”众所周知，他爹詹姆是70年代摇滚最后一丝余韵。  
“行，反正做梦不要钱。”小德心里咯噔了一下，那是他的理想，只是他从来不敢说。  
快到傍晚时，小哈问他去不去吃饭。  
“不去了，我叫外卖，这活儿老斯催得紧。你自己滚，我不送你了。”  
小哈出门时拿出墨镜口罩帽子要换，小德在推他之后第一次正眼看他，问，“说真的，你戴的这个，真是你爸的同款？”  
“是，我没有实物，找了好多影像资料才确定复刻的，全球唯一。”小哈摸摸那个框架，“不过你说得对，没必要非要一模一样的玻璃镜片。我这次换个树脂的得了。”  
小德想起小哈有记忆以后其实根本没见过他爹詹姆破特，有点不忍心，“别再配玻璃片了，看不出来的。诶？你怎么没拿这事儿炒作一下？你爸的老粉非哭得老泪纵横不可。”  
“这是能拿来炒作的事儿吗？”  
“那老斯跟你妈那事儿……”  
“小德，斯老师弹我妈的歌我真的预先不知道，”小哈知道小德对这事儿挺介意的，毕竟小德才是斯内普签的歌手，但老斯却给小哈去伴奏了，想解释清楚，“他说本来想弹《真善美的小世界》。”  
小德笑出了声。这是个儿童歌曲。这么毒确实是斯老师的风格没错了。  
“你……正常笑起来暖洋洋的。”小哈盯着他。  
“什么叫正常笑起来，难道我平时都不正常？”小德冲他翻白眼。  
“你平时都是讥笑冷笑嘲笑……”  
“行了行了，我知道你词汇量丰富，全优生。”  
“你看你又流露出那种欠揍的笑容了。”  
“你师弟们已经揍过我了。你没机会了。”  
“回头把今天的小样用云分享给我。”  
“说几遍了烦不烦。”  
“你机箱光风冷是不够的。”小哈站在门口都觉得热浪滚滚。  
“嫌热你就……”小德发现那个滚字说不出口，算了讲讲文明吧，“走啊。我把门关上一个人不知道多凉快。你也哪儿凉快哪儿歇着去吧。”  
“下次上我那儿去，我机箱是液冷的。中央空调，新风系统，超给力。”  
“上你那儿去？本少爷堂堂斯莱特林舞台暗黑接班人被人看见上你个正能量狗那儿去，我混不混了？”小哈家门口全是狗仔和私生饭。  
“半夜去啊，他们晚上也就散了。”小哈冲口说。说完他就发现这句话本身没有问题，但结合他刚才的冲动，就有问题了。  
他确定小德也发现了这个问题，因为小德苍白的脸突然红了。  
“再不滚我报警了。”小德用手肘猛推他出去。  
小哈被这个肘击搞得有点疼，他忍不住捂着胃那儿弯了一下腰，小德不知道自己把他撞成什么样了，也低头去看他。  
两双眼睛突然又离得很近了。一时间有点尴尬。小哈觉得他的鼻息热烘烘的，口腔里传出来很好闻的麦芽香气，他很想一直闻下去。小德有点儿被他吓着了，“没事儿吧，我没那么大力气吧？谁让你……”  
没等他说完，小哈抓住他的胳膊，一脚把门踢上，把他按在墙上吻他。小哈想，老麦让我天天健身，好像还真有点效，不过这家伙看着瘦，该有的肌肉也是一块都不少啊。  
小德从反抗到挣扎再到交缠，好像也没花多少时间。  
眼镜又掉地上了，他没理。还是小德捡起来的。  
他正忙着把小德放倒在那张窄窄的单人床上。他还不太明确该怎么做，但他知道他想到达他的皮肤以下。  
如果两个人的灵魂是黑洞，那就一起掉进去看看吧。  
反正这儿没摄像头。  
手忙脚乱结束以后，两个人浑身是汗，把自己平摊在床上晾着。  
沉默了很久，小哈想到自己几个小时之前还是个充满好奇想来看看未来混音大师的纯情音乐少男，现在却浑身被拆散了一样来不及重新组装。百感交集千言万语不知从何说起，他冲着天花板喊了一声，fxxk。  
“fxxk都fxxk完了，你骂fxxk还有什么用。”小德没好气。他想，我还没骂人呢，你骂什么。他摸着床头的打火机点了支烟，自己抽了两口，递给小哈。  
小哈抽了一口呛得直咳嗽，想挽回一点儿面子，“你是第一次啊？你们斯莱特林出来的不是都很爱乱……”  
“跟你是第一次。”  
“别装了，你就是第一次。”  
“说得好像你就身经百战似的。”  
“嗯，我也是第一次，”小哈把烟还给小德，碧绿眼睛无辜地看着他，——说实话他这个表情还真是横扫千军无人不从，“你看我这人，这一点就比你好，我诚实。”  
行，就你诚实，身体真诚实，招呼都不打一个，说艹就把我给艹了。小德心里狠狠骂着，但他得交待自己刚才思考的更重要的事，“记住，别跟任何人提你来过这儿，更别提这事儿。”  
“你们斯莱特林舞台的人还真是那什么无情啊。”其实小哈只是嘴硬，习惯性怼他，他自己也不知道今天这回事到底这算什么，以后该怎么办。  
小德心想我怎么被你这么个白痴给艹了，他耐心解释，“你们格兰芬多就是没脑子啊，如果让人知道这事儿，你那些的女友粉啊cp粉的能把我撕得尸骨无存。”  
“咱俩不也有cp粉吗？嘿，你看过没有？”小哈没事儿也去看看写自己的文。  
“那都是yy。”小德斩钉截铁坚决否认。  
“现在不是yy了。”小哈想既然你这么说，说明你也看过啊，突然觉得这事儿挺好笑的，“我们这是不是官方逼死同人了哈哈。”  
“谁跟你官方！滚！有没有脑子！”小德抓狂，这人思路怎么这么清奇，“我反正本来就不是什么好人，你呢？被人知道了你这阳光纯情小天王还当不当了？”  
“能不能别再提小天王了？被你说得跟骂人似的。当小天王就那么重要吗？”  
“我怎么知道重不重要？小天王是你又不是我，”小德快疯了，他终于忍不住了，“你是背负着你爸妈的人生出道的吧？万一基本盘崩了老邓都救不回你。”  
小哈沉默。这点他没法否认。所谓整个乐坛都在等他长大，无非是因为他爹妈是詹姆和莉莉，而他这么执着，无非也就是为了在音乐里一点一点找到詹姆和莉莉留在他血液里的痕迹。  
小德听到小哈怼不回来，就知道自己这一刀是扎进去了。  
但这一刀扎进去就是扎进去了，他也不好后悔。  
他看着天花板，语气重新回到淡淡的样子，“就此别过吧，破特。”  
小哈被这人的自相矛盾迷惑了。明明是自恋毒舌混不吝的伪少爷，突然又变得这么心思细密世事洞明。他出名以后很多人出于各种目的接近他，但从没人这样直白地揭开他的底牌，却不讨好他也不利用他。  
“别老叫人家破特，我没名字吗？叫我哈利。”


	3. 多元音乐人德拉科与唱作人哈利第一次转型往事

哈利从录音室出来已经半夜了，只想回家倒头就睡，现在就算谁告诉他老邓出柜了他都没兴趣。  
但是作为手机宝宝他还是习惯性摸出了手机，一瞬间被炸醒了。  
一张照片，从小德地下室外面的公共走廊里拍的，虽然不清晰，但能看见小德被一个人按在墙上，表情一看就懂。因为大部分都被门挡住了，所以那个按住他的人只看得清后脑勺。  
他明白了，是在他踢上门的一瞬间拍的。  
小德方面对那个人是谁、他们是什么关系，暂时还没有给出任何解释。  
小哈立刻给小德打电话，没人接。  
他想给他留言，突然发现他没加过小德任何社交账号。  
他开车回家，不敢洗澡，捏着手机呆坐，生怕错过电话。终于手机响了，小德匆忙说了一句“跟老斯开会，记住我说过的”就挂了。  
小德真的在和斯内普开会。他俩隔着办公桌面对面坐着，长久沉默。  
老斯没骂他，甚至没问他一个字。  
小德心想，还是老师您道行高深，小的先怂为敬，“斯老师，您知道是谁了。”  
“嗯。”老斯当然知道。那是詹姆的后脑勺，化成灰他都认得。但詹姆已经化成灰了，那还能是谁，“还有谁知道？”  
“没了。”  
“我估计还有老邓。没什么瞒得过他的，”老斯看着窗外，“要爆吗？”  
“不。”  
“爆了对你也不是坏事……”  
“不。”  
“为什么？”  
“不认更轻松。”  
“谁先招惹谁的？”  
“互相……，是我。”  
老斯突然对这个伪少爷有了新的认识，语气缓和下来，“有后手吗？”  
“我大姨欧洲和北美巡演，让我去给她打打下手。”  
“行，”老斯叹了口气，“这边的活儿我给你推了，回来再说吧。”  
小哈睡不着。他知道既然小德第一时间没曝出真相，那他就不用担心此事。但他担心小德。  
小德虽然口口声声说他自己不是格兰芬多那种所谓好人，而且这种事在这个圈子里也算不上是了不得的大事，但小德刚出道，形象干净，突然爆出一张这样的照片，他的暗黑禁欲神秘路线是很难维持了。更何况一天之内，已经有人把乱p小德的乱x照片放到网上，也有人煞有介事挖出说那是小德所谓的金主，更有甚者说他提供服务。  
他很负疚。  
小哈找不到小德。没打通过他电话，也听不到他消息，只知道他守口如瓶，不管外面记者怎么激他，拒绝透露一个字。  
小哈于是留了个语音，“我没法遵守你说的话了抱歉。”  
几秒钟以后电话就来了，“破特，你旁边有人吗？”  
“没人，就我一个人在家。”  
“那就行。别乱说话。现在老斯知道了。估计老邓也能猜出来。他俩不会说出来。你们老麦是正派人，她想不到的。”  
“那明明就是我。你为什么不说出来？”  
“别闹。”小德的语气很冷。  
“你知道那就是我。你为什么不告诉他们？”  
“我这人话少。”  
“我做得我要承担。”  
“别拿你那套格兰芬多正能量狗的勇敢诚实来挑战这件事！”小德吼他，“这件事里没有正能量，怎么处理都没有正能量，正能量狗你明白了没有！”  
“别拿你那套斯莱特林是非利害来说服我！”哈利吼完就后悔了，“抱歉，我不该冲你吼。”  
“算了。这种事别理就行了。特别假的老邓会灭的。”  
“那……那张真的呢？”  
“明天我就走了。浪半年。以后的事情以后再说吧。”  
“为什么？”小哈知道小德这一走回来江湖不知道都变成什么样了，“为什么……你要这样？”小哈知道斯莱特林那边的人都是不择手段也要火的，自己不火也要把别人拽下来。  
“没什么为什么。”小德淡淡回答，“别问了，没意思。”  
“你知道多少人盯着你，等着你出错……你就这么把位置让出来？”  
小德想，这人确实不傻，“日行一善。当童子军时落下的毛病。”  
“我欠你的。”  
“还不起的债就别背。我明天一早飞机，第一站布拉格，听说姑娘都特别漂亮。挂了。”  
小德走后，纷纷扬扬的谣传和他的那些打榜歌一起渐渐歇了声气。  
哈利倒是发展得不错。他发了几首新歌，风格有了很大的变化，不再是家人朋友或者teenagers' love。其中一首《冬日阴霾大海》，曲风微微沉郁，歌词略带抽象，mv里充斥着灰蓝色的海洋意象和一道弱而执着的绿光，他不愿意解释这首歌的思路和创作背景，但乐评人评价很高，认为这首歌体现了哈利在北欧风的探索。  
斯内普亲自操刀编曲，甚至老邓都出来站台，“这首歌让我想起了我年轻的时候。”  
尽管他们没有跟小哈说什么，但小哈明白，他们都知道了。  
小哈一点儿不关心那几首歌在榜上的成绩，他只关心小德有没有给他发重新混音版。  
但是。没有。  
手机每天响无数次，但没有小德的邮件。  
你不是自以为很牛么，你怎么怂了，你把我心里的伤疤挖出来给我看啊！  
小哈每天夜里捏着静得跟死了似的手机，绝望地想。  
后来事情渐渐有了变化。  
小德突然又重新被网络世界发现了。  
他在贝拉的巡演上的solo花活儿极漂亮，但他不管台上台下多嗨，只是安安静静做他的背景板。  
这些短视频病毒式传播，突然又小小地火了音乐圈，甚至引发了比如什么《这位低调帅哥的键盘solo惊爆了整个非死不可》之类的标题党。  
小德在自己主页默默发的几首吉他弹唱单曲被挖掘出来，没打榜，但年轻人手机里突然似乎都有了。  
他有时候会自己跑到街头或者沙滩去抱着吉他唱歌，即使路人的视频质量奇差，也能听出他的唱功。这种行为和舞台气质的对比，被称为反差萌。  
于是，人们突然又想起了小德，斯莱特林舞台的接班人。  
小德在贝拉巡演结束后又玩了一阵子才回家。他推着行李车出了关，远远看到一个人穿着连帽棒球衫，双手插在牛仔裤裤兜里，帽子快遮到眼睛，他一眼就认出来了，是破特。  
他假装没看到，径直往前走。哈利在他旁边走着，一言不发。  
“你穿成这样是要搞嘻哈？你一紧张就结巴，没戏。”小德瞟了他一眼。  
小哈看着胡子拉碴的小德，心里突然就舒坦了，“谁结巴了，你回头把胡子刮了，要不然你的女友粉都跑了。”  
“托你的福，早跑光了。”  
他们进了停车场，把行李放进后备箱，小德注意到这辆大切诺基不是小哈的车，“新车？”  
“借公司的。”  
“怕被人发现行踪？”小德突然很感慨。半年没见，他们都不是自己了。  
小哈发动车子，打开手套箱，“自己拿。”  
里面是小德喜欢抽的烟。  
小德默默点了烟，他记得小哈上次在他家抽烟咳得肺都快吐出来了，可是刚才帮他拿吉他的时候，手指一瞬间略过，分明已经有了淡淡烟草味道。  
他们在车上有一搭没一搭地尬聊，最终，小哈专心开车，小德看着窗外，两个人都不再说话。  
很快就到了公司的空空荡荡的地下停车场。  
小哈问小德要一支烟。  
“你怎么也抽烟了。”  
“半夜睡不着就抽一支。”小哈想，快问我为什么半夜睡不着。  
“禁烟大使等会我我偷拍你一个……”他那副欠揍的语气又出现了。  
不知道为什么，小哈突然有点生气和委屈，尽管小德才是流放了半年的那个。他一把拉过小德，捧着他的脸，几乎是暴力地吻他。他粗暴地摩擦他柔软的嘴唇，舌头在他口腔里放肆探索，对方一开始非常冷淡，但这种冷淡刺激了他，让他更为粗暴，抱他的手更用力，很快的，舌头交缠，互相吮吸仿佛要吸出对方的灵魂，他的生气和委屈都在这个吻里面消耗殆尽。  
他们喘着粗气坐好。  
“靠，你开这么大的个车来原来是想艹我。”小德又点了一支烟。  
“没想，真没想过。”小哈那诚恳的格兰芬多眼神又出现了，“我没想在车里。我本来想去我家，没想到你要先来公司……”  
“滚！”小德抓狂了，——傻孩子的脑回路还是那么直来直去啊，突然他笑出了声。  
小哈也想点一支，被小德按住手，他把自己的烟递过去。  
“你新歌不错，没想到你吉他弹唱这么好。”小哈想要不聊点儿正常话题吧。  
“我小时候就是从吉他弹唱开始的，我爸不让我这儿玩这个。现在反正也这样了，放飞自我。”  
“嗯，我知道，我搜到过你小时候弹吉他的视频。”  
小德心想，坏了，这都半年了，这人都在干嘛呢，赶紧转移话题，“你那个绯闻女友，韦斯莱家最小的那个丫头金妮，还挺漂亮的。”  
小哈不接这个茬，“你听我的歌了吗？我不唱那些糖水歌了，你说那不能唱一辈子。”  
“听了，挺好的。”小德淡淡回答。  
“就一句——挺好的？”小哈想，那是我写给你的情书你不明白吗？冬天的阴霾大海是谁的眼睛，追索的绿光是谁，你听不出来吗？你是傻了还是大脑封闭再也察觉不到情感了？  
“是挺好，真的。”小德低头，他知道这一关是过不去了。  
“你也是转型了，不是么？我想过了，很多东西对我来说其实并不重要，说实在的老邓也支持我，他没说可是我知道，我可以不要现在的这些，我们也可以……”  
“破特，我知道你在想什么，”小德打断他，看着窗外，“这事儿……不行。”  
“为什么？”小哈逼问他，他不明白，装逼犯为了保护他自我流放了大半年，江山拱手让人，现在他想通透了，这个人却说——不行？  
“破特，你记得你爸妈是非正常死亡的对吧？”小德知道这孩子不傻，他深吸一口气，即使对他来说，说出这种事也并不容易。  
“知道，老汤下的手。”小哈知道这事儿，事实上这件事当时非常轰动，几乎无人不知。  
“不是老汤一个人做的。是一伙人做的局。我爸……当时也是那伙人里面的。他没动手，但他是那伙人里面的，”小德看着车窗玻璃上自己的脸，“你早晚得知道这事儿。到时候……就晚了。”  
小哈彻底懵了。他想过小德会拒绝他的所有的理由，他在近两百个慢慢长夜里都已经想好了怎么说服他，但他没想到是这条。  
他有朋友有师长，但他没有父母，这是他心里一辈子的窟窿，什么都填不上。长辈给了他很多爱，但老邓传给他毕生绝学填不上，韦斯莱夫妇给他比自己孩子好多的疼爱填不上，老斯默默看他的目光、老麦的无私爱护，都填不上。  
“你什么时候知道的？”小哈想，如果他是地下室那次之前知道的，那他就从此把他俩的事儿都忘了。  
可是小德偏偏说的是，“巡演的时候我大姨告诉我的。我浪了这么久……”  
“怕回来见我是吧。”小哈心痛如绞，那都是真的，握手，地下室，混音版，都是真的，不是为了什么目的，就是真的。  
“如果当时我站出来承认了，会怎么样？”小哈问。  
“不存在的假设没有意义，别想了。”  
小哈不理他，接着说，“那就是我流放，你会跟我一起走吗？”  
“不会，你自己一个人滚。”小德口是心非。  
小哈继续，“我们也许一辈子不回英国了，那我们就会永远不知道这件事，对吗？”  
“我不知道。”小德最怕他这个一心追求真理的格兰芬多范儿，招架不住。  
“混蛋！”小哈用力拍方向盘，车库里立刻充满浑浊刺耳的喇叭声，——回不去了，他们回不去了，他一辈子也许是唯一一次跟小德在一起的机会永远失去了。  
“我欠你的。”小德说。  
“还不起的债就别背。”小哈把小德半年前说过的话原话奉还。  
“你这也算是从我的虎口里脱险了，可喜可贺。”小德下了车去拿行李上楼。走过车窗时他从外面扔进来一个U盘，“在外面浪了这么久也没给你带什么东西。随便听听。不想听就扔了，没关系。”  
小哈开到回家的半路，还是在等红灯的时候从副驾上摸出U盘插进接口。  
全部都是他的新歌的重新混音版。  
最后一首是《冬日阴霾大海》。小德给开头加了一段儿自己的电吉他，因为不是在专业录音棚录的所以听起来有杂音，但这段电吉他像一柄利刃划过他的胸口，从皮肤穿过肌肉和肋骨，直接割裂了他的心脏。  
小哈觉得自己越来越没法把稳方向盘。他的手在发抖。他把车停到路边，右肘支着车门，手捂着脸，左手紧紧握住方向盘。  
他不能控制自己流泪，他的肩膀越来越颤抖，他开始抽噎，终于他痛哭失声，不能自持。  
小德把行李暂时放在自己电脑旁边，辗转反侧怎么都睡不着，打开电脑玩《刺客信条》，心想今天怎么老是手抖出错。  
电话响了。  
“有个问题。”是小哈。  
“别问了，俗。”  
“你说过你欠我的。”小哈有点哭腔。  
“爱过。”  
“谁爱过谁？”  
“开车别打电话，小心警察叔叔抓你。”  
“我停在路边。谁爱过谁？”  
“有完没完了。回去洗洗睡吧，睡饱了明天又是一条好汉。还有，以后别抽烟了，把你带坏了，这事儿怪我。”  
“谁爱过谁？”小哈不依不饶。他今天一定要听到这句话。  
小德沉默了很久，“小德爱过破特。”他立刻挂了。  
他是真扛不住了，一只手遮住脸，眼泪从骨节分明的指缝里渗出来。  
他挂上电话，确认通信中断，才对着黑暗的屏幕小声说，“时态错了，不是爱过，是爱。”


	4. remix高手德拉科与live高手哈利在破家往事

德拉科感觉好奇怪，为什么哈利的鼓手赫敏会约他出来见面。他跟赫敏也算有过肌肤之亲，那是他们还没从霍格沃茨音乐学校毕业的时候，他高度评价赫敏是正能量狗中的战斗狗，被她大庭广众打了一拳，如果当时她手里的鼓槌是冲击钻，他可能已经r.i.p.了。  
这就是他们过去全部的交往了。  
但是他知道，这个人做什么事情就一定有目标，有目标就一定会达到，所以他还是把自己胡子刮了头发梳了梳就去了。  
毕竟他现在已经放飞自我了，胡子拉碴地带个框架镜就敢往外跑，敢就这么抱着吉他在ins上直播开唱。老斯自己十年也洗不了一个头，根本不管他。更何况眼下老斯发现他的确编曲混音都特别好，给他接了很多幕后，比如时装秀啊高订款的背景音乐什么的活儿，客户无不交口称赞。所以他就更……嗯……我们客气地说吧，艺术家范儿。  
赫敏约他在一个小咖啡店见面，这个店是她一个什么朋友开的。小德发现，这年头似乎不管什么女人，都有个把朋友在开咖啡店或者什么奇奇怪怪的小店。如果没有，那她自己一定在开小店。  
不过他一坐下就不得不庆幸，还好是个朋友开的。  
因为赫敏给了他一张照片。  
他们在咖啡店里面的最里面一个小院子里，比较私密，又露天。周围是落地玻璃能及时看有没有人来。好地方啊，果然这女的脑子好使，小德心想。  
“又是照片，有完没完了，我不是已经过气了……”他抽了一口凉气，“……吗？”  
这张他倒是眼熟得很。这张照片是那个缺心眼儿的小哈在他俩搞完之后拍的，当时他们什么都没穿，小哈把手机举起来要拍个自拍，他一手捂着脸，一手去抓那个手机，——这张照片就拍的那一刹那的事。当然了，裸露部位只到肩膀。要不然赫敏估计得非礼勿视。  
它让他想起了他们当时都在傻乐的样子。他不是不怀念的。  
那时候他根本没有想到会有流放，更不知道他爹跟詹姆莉莉之间深重的恩怨和障碍。  
“我看着他删了啊！”小德说完他才想到，明明可以垂死挣扎再抢救一下，说那人不是他。晚了。  
“朋友，icloud即时上传功能了解一下？”赫敏斜着眼睛鄙夷地看着他。  
“哦。”小德很少在这个女人面前多话。不光因为自己嘴贱被她打过，更主要是因为这女人是考上正经大学半路出家玩乐队的，跟他不是一路人。  
他脑子里飞快地转，这张照片肯定是小哈那个二货那儿流出来的，既然在赫敏手里，就说明不用担心，赫敏跟哈利巨铁。当初本来他们的乐队要叫铁三角来着，老邓说咱又没收耳机公司的钱，不能白打这个广告才作罢。  
所以，没关系。不是大事。  
赫敏给自己点了根烟，“你自己随意。”顺手把烟和打火机扔给他。  
“哪儿来的？”小德问。  
“在哈利家捡的。”  
“捡的？”完了，满地扔，不至于吧，这个二货不把他黑进马里亚纳海沟不罢休啊。  
“你别怪他，这里头有个缘故。”赫敏吸了口烟，慢悠悠地说。  
哈利在家开轰趴。几个朋友爬到桌子上瞎蹦跶的时候把小哈挂在墙上的一张照片给碰掉下来了。玻璃也碎了，赫敏赶紧把人吆喝到旁边自己收拾。  
她发现，这个相框里放着的那张最佳新人领奖照片背后，还藏了这张。她确认没人看到，随手藏进口袋。  
她没给小哈，怕他尴尬。不过她开车回家路上稍微一琢磨就全明白了。  
“你也是不容易。”她总结。  
小德差点没被咖啡呛着。他知道赫敏一直看不惯他。她是帝国理工物理专业的，靠脑子靠数据搞音乐，看不惯他这种装x犯。不过他虽然嘴上贱一点，倒是从来不敢小觑她，毕竟他偶像QUEEN乐队的MAY就是同校同专业。  
“你打算？”小德问。  
“D也是你吧？”赫敏翘着二郎腿斜坐着。  
“是。你怎么知道的？一般人都以为是老邓。”  
“你所有的作品我都听过。不署名我也能听出来，”赫敏补了一刀，“你风格还是太狭窄。终是不用功之过。”  
要是别人说这话，他肯定要怼回去，但这会儿不行。眼前这个人多少也是救了他一条命。  
好吧，他自己早就黑进马里亚纳海沟了，如果赫敏爆出来，倒是洗白了他。  
其实是救了那个他爱的人的狗命。  
D是他自己折腾出来的一出幺蛾子。  
他注册了一个主页，把他后来给小哈重新编配的作品都放在上面，署名只有一个大写的D。  
他发现他挺沉醉于这件事，毕竟他夜里总是睡不着。自从哈利来过一次以后他总是习惯在那张单人床上放两个枕头，可床太窄了，如果并排放他的枕头会掉下去，如果叠起来他颈椎疼。于是他总熬夜。他不光加过电吉他solo，还加过爵士鼓凯尔特琴等等等等，为此他还买了一套鼓，并且发现了他打鼓也挺有天分。当然了，小德一向认为他干什么都有天分。  
他当然从来不去看哈利的现场，但这年头不是还有直播和视频嘛。  
第一次，他看到在一个小型live上，哈利用了他remix的版本，赫敏非常精准地复刻了他的鼓点。  
屏幕上打了个超大的“编曲——D”，他一口啤酒喷在macbook上。还好他买了键盘险。  
小德知道哈利知道他一定会看他的演出直播。哈利是在用这个方法告诉他，我爱你，我依然爱你，我也知道你爱我，我知道你依然爱我。我们都停不了。我知道。你也知道。而且我知道你知道。现在我要让你知道我知道你知道。  
所以，小德扔出了一把刀，哈利捡起来这把刀，然后拿这把刀同时剜两个人心脏，这不是表白，这是自杀shi袭击。  
被赫敏看出来了他倒也不怕。毕竟人家是铁三角，不会坑自己人，“不怕我公开了借势上位？我可不是什么你们格兰芬多正大光明党的。”  
“要借势你还等到今天？我是为了哈利，他太痛苦了，我看不下去。”  
“他那是虎口脱险。一时半会儿接受不了没关系，以后就知道值得开趴庆贺了。”小德虽然这么说，但他知道，哈利是个实诚孩子。如果哈利不那么痛苦，就说明他心理变态了，那样更不好，会从一个人憋着内伤变成出门影响治安。  
但他宁愿小哈出门去影响治安。  
说白了，小德是这种人，——他不关心人类，他只关心他正好爱着的那寥寥几个人类。  
小哈不巧正是其中一个。  
“哈利是我的好朋友。我跟他一块儿长大。金妮也是我看着长大的。”赫敏不理会他的胡言乱语，她知道眼前这人说什么不重要，她完全可以跨过语言的表象跟他交流。  
“你跟金妮究竟谁是他正牌女友啊？”  
“别扯淡了。他哪儿来的正牌女友。正牌前男友眼下倒是有一个。”赫敏抽了口烟，上下打量了一下小德，看得小德浑身不自在。  
“别，我跟他哪里就前男友了，pao有都算不上。”  
“你这一炮代价可不小啊。”  
“年轻人难免误入歧途。要给年轻人走回正路的机会。”  
“他每次喝酒都要抱着我哭，这让我很困扰。”  
“你就让他抱着你哭呗，你们女人的肩膀宽阔有力。”小德心想，谁特么没哭过，他还有肩膀可以依靠，我有什么？我什么都没有。我只有一屋子乐器和唱片，电脑和啤酒，地下室里不知黑夜白昼。  
“金妮特么也抱着我哭！”赫敏飞出一个杀人的眼神，“哈利没恋情，又不跟她谈。罗恩天天来烦我这事儿。我又不能说哈利不跟你妹子谈恋爱是因为他把斯莱特林的头牌给睡了。还睡出了感情。睡出了罗密欧和朱丽叶。”  
“什么罗密欧与朱丽叶，太老土了，我俩至今健在，活蹦乱跳。”  
“总之你造的孽你得解决。”赫敏总结。  
“别说得那么难听，我又没把他肚子搞大。”  
“肚子搞大倒好办了，我带他去瑞士打，轮不到你，”赫敏白了他一眼，“可这事儿我帮不了他。”  
他深吸了一口气，放下伪装，“你这个人我懂，你来之前就应该已经搞清楚了前因后果，我这么做不是没有原因的。”  
“是，”赫敏也正色，“我知道。”  
“知道多少？”  
“你爹。”  
“你怎么看待？”小德也不问她怎么查出来的了，反正她有办法。  
“令尊也不算直接参与了谋害波特夫妇。你没必要压力这么大。再说当年不是该坐的牢都坐了么。”  
“他当时一听就……崩溃了，”小德想起那个夜晚，他假装看旁边的植物，每当想起那个晚上，他总归还是没法不心痛，——这导致他后来再也没有玩过那天晚上在公司玩的《刺客信条》，他从那天晚上之后只要听到开画音乐手就抖，“我没见他那么绝望过。”  
“那你也没见过他哭成什么样子。我没法描述。你这个人呢，我默默观察你很久了。你一出事就想跑，以为自己这样是保护了别人，但实际上你想过没有，别人究竟需要的什么？”  
“我欠他的。我永远会让他想起自己是个孤儿。”  
“他爹妈过去的时候你才一岁，你欠他个毛线。”  
“我赔不起。”  
“你是赔不起。谁都给不了他爹妈。但你能给他最渴望的东西。”  
“他渴望在音乐里把他爸妈找回来。我能给他什么？我什么都给不了。”  
赫敏凝视他，这一刻她确信自己没看错人。  
“算你说对一半吧。你在不在他都是孤儿。可你跑了他还是孤儿，然后连你都丢了。我想说的已经说完了。照片你自己处理吧。”赫敏站起来又回头，“我最近都在搜集和推导这件事，谢谢你给了我一个好故事。咖啡我请。买你的故事。还有，你加的鼓点也太特么变态了，以后你自己打，老娘再也不打了。”  
这女人对朋友太忠心耿耿了，他想，她为了朋友，现在把我的屁股搁到了活火山上。  
他把照片揣进口袋，又拿出来扣在桌上。翻过来看了一秒钟又立马正面朝下放好。他拿出去打火机想烧了，打火机在手里转了几圈又放回桌上。  
他站起来在狭窄的小院子做了一会儿布朗运动又坐下来，最终他决定用手机把照片拍了一张发邮件，上传删除、上传删除，最后他还是手一抖，发给了哈利。他现在相信真的有人会手滑点赞。  
什么字也没写。  
几秒钟之后那个人就回电话了。  
“你在哪儿？”小哈问他。  
“不知道在哪儿。赫敏带我七绕八绕来的，她先走了。”小德很诚实地说着废话。  
“发个定位，我来接你。”  
“好。”  
小德坐在赫敏这个朋友的店里，手足无措。他去买单，老板说已经买过了。他想跑了算了，可是uber叫不到车。他去推特和ins上瞎逛转移注意力，可是他发现怎么今天人人都忙得很，都没人更新。连他那个到处怼人的小号都没有怼回来的。  
他听说过一个鸡汤段子，说是只要你下定决心去做什么事，全世界都会来帮你。现在他的感觉是，大概是他心不诚，所以全世界都在膈应他。  
小哈带他回了家，一路无话，随便听点电台填塞声音的空白。从车库进家门，倒是最安全的。  
小德把照片倒扣在桌上推给他，“好了，我可以走了。”  
小哈没翻开看，也没有拉住他，只是很客气地招呼，“难得来一趟，不参观一下喝杯茶吗？”  
小哈不容置疑地带着他逛着自己家。地方不是特别大，但是很简洁精致。小德仔细看了他的唱片收藏，相当不错，很多他喜欢的。他想抽来看，抬头看小哈一眼，小哈微微点头，他便一张一张默默地拿出来又放回去。  
“有喜欢的拿回去听也行。”  
他摇摇头，他喜欢的不是限量版就是签名版，拿走不合适。  
他看到小哈的一架钢琴。这琴他认识，看着不起眼，实际上是小哈从拍卖会上花大价钱拍来的古董。  
“能试试吗？”  
小哈点点头。  
他坐下，第一个和弦按下去他就发现不对，但是也只能硬着头皮弹下去。他弹的是love of my life。  
他心里一边骂为什么自己不弹个小星星，一边止不住歌词涌上心头。  
弹到Hurry back hurry back，Don't take away from me，Because you don't know，What it means to me（快回来快回来吧，别离开我，因为你不知道你究竟对我意味着什么）时，他觉得自己没办法再弹出最后一句love of my life（我的挚爱）了，他站起来，看着旁边，“用一下你洗手间，赫敏灌了我好多咖啡。”  
他用凉水拍自己脸然后走出来。  
他注意到小哈今天很沉默，话很少。他不敢多看他，一直回避他的目光，可是要道别了，他得第一次正眼看小哈。  
小哈表情很淡漠，可嘴唇在颤抖，因此他用力咬住了嘴唇，可小德还是能看出来，他嘴唇在颤抖。  
他看到墙上小哈拿最佳新人奖的照片。他想起赫敏跟他说，那张合影曾经就藏在这个相框的后面。  
这个相框在小哈家出入最显眼的地方，别人都只当他是得意自己一出道就拿了大奖。可他知道，这傻孩子，曾经每天都在用这个方法折磨自己。他想知道这孩子还会不会继续把他们唯一的合影放在那后面。  
他看着小哈，小哈也不回避他的眼神。小哈的眼睛里没有悲哀，也没有欢喜，没有期待，也没有拒绝。有种东西熄灭了。  
那个二货什么时候有了这样的眼神。他突然很心痛。是他造的孽，赫敏说的没错。  
他第一次主动吻了那双绿色眼睛的主人，那双嘴唇已经被咬得有了深深印子，依然在颤抖，他尽量用自己的嘴唇去抚慰它。他的舌头在哈利的口腔里探索但小哈没有回应。他紧紧抱住哈利但哈利没有抱他。  
但小哈哭了，没有声音，流了很多泪。  
他抬起手，想擦小哈脸上的泪又放下手。他心想，小德你傻不傻x，人家说不定今天就把这个关隘给挨过去了，你又去撩骚人家干什么。爱是想触碰又缩回的手。塞林格诚不我欺。  
他走到门口，想了想，还是不能从大门口走，“你把车借我，我开到公司地下车库，然后我自己想办法回家。你回头去公司把车开走。这样比较安全。”  
小哈摸出一把车钥匙给他。他握住，车钥匙还是温温的，他捏在手上，“谢谢。”  
“是我该谢谢你。少熬夜。”  
“你也少喝酒。小赫扛不动你。”  
“还有小罗。”  
“对，对。还有小罗。我把小罗给忘了。你朋友多，挺好。哦对我回头把钥匙还给小赫。”  
到这个地步就是彻底结束了吧，小德想，挺好，按照赫敏的定义，这也算是模范分手了。  
这样也好，就此别过，山高水长。他在心里深深叹息。  
“为什么给小赫不给我？”  
“她把那东西给我，我对她也算有交待了。就这样吧，破特，”刚才那个吻的尴尬还在他嘴唇上，“恭喜你move on，我……我也该以你为榜样，好好改造重新做人了，对吧。挺好，真的挺好。”他想转身离去。  
“抱歉，可是我……我还是……做不到。”小哈看穿了他在想什么，又不知道该说什么，抱紧他，深深地吻他。  
他们都太渴望对方了，因此反而不敢造次，他们都尽量让对方感觉到温柔和深入，反反复复，言语破碎，一直到把对方和自己都拆散。  
太累了，他们平躺着，小德点了一支烟，把烟灰缸放在小哈的胸口。  
他不知道该说什么，就这么东看西看，他看到窗帘是很抽象的灰绿色植物花纹，哼起老歌what a wonderful world，“i see trees of green, red roses too”  
他们就这么一句接一句地轻轻哼着，直到小哈唱到，“they are really saying i love you”  
他这样轻声唱歌的声音很温柔，甚至有点害羞，跟他自信跳脱的台风很不一样，小德从来没听到过。  
“从来没听你说过这句话。”  
“我很少唱这首歌。”  
“不不，我是说最后……三个字。”  
“我歌里多得很，你随便去听好了。”  
“那是批发。我是说零售的那种。啊不，高订。高级定制，来一个客人做一件。你懂吧？老邓特别爱穿那种。你说过高订款的这句话没有？跟女孩儿的也算。”小德最近做了几个高订秀的氛围音乐，脑子里突然塞进来很多奇怪的术语。  
“没有。”小哈简单回答，“你究竟想说什么？”  
“没什么，就八卦一下，”小德歇了声气，“好吧，我可没在暗示你。咱俩这乱七八糟的破事儿用不上这个。你留着吧，总有人值得。我懂。”  
小哈把头转过来朝向他，“来，看着我。”  
“不看。”  
“为什么？”  
“有毒。”  
“哪有看看就中毒的。”  
“万一通过空气传播呢？”  
“你刚才吃那么多怎么就不怕死？”  
“那不一样，有的植物全株有毒，有的只有部分部位有毒……”  
“你特么到底是看还是不看？”  
“看。”小德转头过来。  
小哈看着他。仔细地看。好像在数他虹膜有多少反光点，但不说话。  
小德被他看得感觉怪怪的，“诶，你知道吗？最近有个时装大师说我眼睛这个颜色特别高级，这回可不是我装，真的有个专业名词，回头我查一下告诉你，我当时特地记下来了……”  
“你今天非常烦人。”小哈打断他，他已经掌握了小德自相矛盾的内在原理，那就是不要理他，直奔主题就行了。  
“哦。”  
“我爱你。”  
“谢谢。”  
“高订款。给你一个人发行的限量版。随你怎么说吧。我爱你。”  
“那就真心感谢你吧。”  
“你这什么态度啊？”小哈很恼火。  
“别这样。你没必要这样。你这样说当然是好心，但你没必要把自己放到这样的境地。”小德感到了前所未有的欢喜与悲哀。他终于明白了，他们之间最大的障碍不是名利不是上一代的恩怨，而是他自己。他从小所见皆为求而不得中苦苦挣扎之人，他爸想当rock star然而身败名裂，他妈希望他平安快乐可他出了那么大的事却没法给她一个解释，他大姨爱而不得草草嫁人然而永远等着那人再来利用她，他恩师老斯就更别提了，就算是老邓也好不到哪儿去。  
他早就知道该怎么保护自己。感情如此，理想亦是如此。尽量否认，否认不了就不表露，不小心表露了就戏谑就嘲笑，他这样活了二十年无往不利所向披靡，他因此错失了很多但是他也没什么后悔的。可是这一套在小哈这儿一点也不管用，他知道这是为什么，无非是他终于看清楚了他自己，但是这让他害怕。  
“好心？好心你个鬼。我认为很有必要。我需要一个定义，这样我才能把这个关系持续下去。”小哈很严肃地说，他永远是那个一心追求真理的格兰芬多舞台no.1。  
“行吧……You mean it?”小德对他这个范儿一向毫无招架之力，更何况他提到了……持续下去。  
"I mean it. Draco Malfoy, i love you. I DO MEAN IT."


	5. 键盘手德拉科与主音哈利第一次同台演出往事

哈利的乐队一直缺个常驻的键盘手。他出道演出的键盘手是斯内普，这个水准相当高了，高到只可能帮他这一次。后来一般是找他们留校任教的同学纳威兼任，但纳老师正常是有带学生的工作的，不可能总是跟着他到处跑。  
于是他有时候自弹自唱，有时候干脆就不用键盘了。  
“滚。”小德正在打《使命召唤》，看到小哈从屏幕后面冒出头咧着嘴傻笑看他就知道他要问什么了。  
“去嘛。你不用说话，不用唱歌，什么都不用干，躲在暗处杵着就行，不出solo，我不介绍你。你怕丢分儿带帽子口罩也行。”  
“什么叫杵着？弹琴工作量很大你知道吗，尤其是还要配合你们这水平的乐队，真的要耗费我极大的神经能量。你这样说不尊重我的肉体和精神劳动。”  
“去的话那架琴你随便摸。”小哈说的是他古董琴。  
“你的意思是如果我不去你那破琴我就得跟你申请才能摸了？”  
“没有没有，当然随便摸，永远随便摸，我说错话了说错话了还不行么。”  
“不不不，这暴露了你的本质想法。是什么让你产生了这么大的误会以至于认为我会为了摸你那破琴就去陪你卖唱？”  
“哪里哪里，小场子。老板跟我关系特别好。没宣传，一点儿都没有。”小哈舔着脸劝他。  
“这个问题很严重啊。我们要说清楚。如果你觉得你的琴那么珍贵就不要让我碰，我可以买个大英博物馆同款玻璃罩子送给你，恒温恒湿，最高级别安防报警系统。不要拿它当条件来要挟我。我最讨厌别人拿我喜欢，啊不，我稍微看得上眼的东西要挟我。”  
“我错了我错了我错了。德少爷最讨厌入眼的东西被人拿来威胁，一谈条件，德少爷再喜欢都果断不要了。规矩我懂。这样吧，下次你再去地铁站卖唱我跟你去，给你打杂，干什么都行。怎么样？”  
“不需要。我卖唱是为了普及音乐，同时也是一种行为艺术。你的脑残粉闻风而来会破坏这事儿的纯洁和高尚。”  
“到底去不去？最后问一次。”  
小德知道小哈喜欢去这种小livehouse演出，不为挣钱，就为了能跟歌迷交流。  
“去就去吧。”他觉得既然是业余爱好那还是值得支持一下。  
刮胡子、头发抓一抓，黑t牛仔裤，哈利乐队最近爱穿的齐柏林飞艇大头恤他死也不会穿的。不过没有带口罩。我可没那么做作，他想。  
虽然说是那么说，但是既然他去了，质量还是要保证的，排练了几次，调音也都去了。  
果然不用说话，不唱歌，哈利也不撩骚他，他一个人躲在暗处琴后面感觉有点儿无聊，自娱自乐，脑袋放空。他发现小赫起范儿还真是挺酷的，就是太严谨了，小罗太爱蹦跶了，晃得他眼晕，但是即兴发挥很有趣。  
中间有几首没他什么事儿，他在场边闲坐。他注意到台下的观众越来越多，掏出手机看了看，果然嘛，社交平台上都在传德少爷来了破特乐队的现场演出。cp粉说官方发粮啦喜大普奔啊；对家们赶紧上阵撕，说看看这台上一点儿互动都没有，肯定是公司安排的商业行为，阴谋，全是阴谋。  
演完了其他人返场，小德一个人在场边抽烟等着散场走人。  
格兰芬多派的歌迷就是热情，返场了又返场，老板都心疼电费了。  
他抽完烟，小哈对着场边的他做口型，“过来。”  
他摇头摆手。事先可没说要返场。这会儿再谈加演出费也不合适。  
小哈干脆喊出了声，“过来！”看热闹不嫌事大的歌迷也一起喊，“过来过来！”  
他只好上去了。  
其他人都下台了。台上就他俩。他躲到琴后面。小哈用口型跟他比划，“love of my life.”  
“滚。”他也无声说，然后认认真真按照小哈的key起了调子。  
小哈很少唱这种特别温柔地简单伴奏的歌儿。现场很安静，只有他一个人的歌声、小德的伴奏和他自己一点点木吉他的和弦。虽然还算不上不插电，但是也差不多了。  
他让场工把大灯都关了，就留了头顶一盏灯，从头开始就是闭着眼睛唱的，很入戏。小德简直看不下去，这范儿也太装逼了，比我还能装。  
但他被小哈打动了。小哈唱这首歌时声音纯净而柔软，又不至于太柔软，有光在流淌，让他想起了小时候在唱诗班的日子。  
原来他也有这样清清静静唱歌的时候，而且是有这么安静，这么美好。  
有很多女歌迷双手捂着脸哭了。  
唱完了，小哈弯腰贴着立麦，没说别的，就念了一下歌名，“love of my life”。全场一半人尖叫，一半人懵逼。懵逼的那一半人感觉自己有点傻，于是不管发生了什么也赶紧尖叫。  
他把小德从琴后面拽到前台。小德一边低声骂他“傻x回去跟你没完”，一边一起板着脸鞠躬心想完事儿赶紧跑路。  
可是小哈轻轻握住了他的手。然后小哈另只手把木吉他从身上拿下来，放在地上，看着他。他觉得小哈今天眼睛特别亮，他认真观察了一下结论是小哈眼里有泪水。他本来想用口型f**k但是看到小哈这眼里有泪又不流下来的样子就心软了。  
他俩就这么互相看着。  
小德发现他虽然有泪，可是眼睛里也盛满了欢喜。  
小哈身子倾过来的时候他没躲开或者推开。  
小哈双手捧着他的脸吻他。他们俩小哈更高一点，这样做很容易。小德想这时候如果揍他一拳可能还可以挽回自己的形象并且能一次就把多次被格兰芬多人打的仇一次报了，但他感觉到了一种很奇怪的东西在他心里滋长，他脑子里全是哈利刚才的歌声，那种像他小时候在教堂时里唱歌时那种带着从彩绘玻璃里滤过的光芒的声音。  
他想到赫敏跟他说的，“你能给他最渴望的东西。”小哈他最渴望什么呢？自然不是名利。似乎也不再是爹妈的痕迹。这些他都得到了，但似乎又都只是他渴望的东西的副产品。  
这个命题太大了，他无法回答。  
他突然明白了“赤子之心”是什么东西，于是他给了这个赤诚之人回应，他把手放在了哈利的腰后面，让他们之间的距离完全消失。他已经不想问这是预先安排好的还是临时起意，这不重要。他告诉自己，就这样吧，自己还能给他什么呢，自己有的无非也就是他自己这个人而已，可是既然仅仅是在一个小live上能合作一首喜欢的老歌，眼前这个人就如此幸福，那为什么不让这个幸福多持续一会儿呢。  
这个吻持续了有一分多钟。  
全场跟炸了天一样。小哈请在场所有人都喝了一瓶啤酒。livehouse的老板激动地热泪盈眶，在社交平台上狂发视频，亏本维持这个场子这么久，终于迎来了春天。  
演完他们把小罗和小赫先送回家，然后回了破宅。小德说我可不是想睡你啊，我就想用你那个高清投影和环绕立体声系统看球赛。  
他俩拿了啤酒窝在沙发上等开球。  
小哈一直对着手机指指戳戳。  
“傻乐什么呢？”  
“我在给祝福我俩的推特和ins点赞。好多条呢，点不过来了都。”  
他快脱口而出“你傻不傻”，但他止住了。他歪着头笑着着他。他惊悚地发现怎么不管什么以前他看不惯的事，只要小哈做出来怎么就显得那么合情合理又可爱呢？这就是谈恋爱吗？太可怕了，恋爱让人智商下降，判断力趋向于零，千万只谈这一个就好了。  
小德自己也拿出手机。  
“干嘛呢？点赞吗？”小哈头也不抬地问，他现在很忙，来不及抬头。  
小德过了一会儿回答他，“你这效率也太低了。看我一劳永逸。”他突然自己低头摇头笑笑走开了，“可别哭啊，破特宝宝。”  
小德的账号在小哈那儿是加星标的，所以小哈其实是同步看见的，他看到了没说话是因为他一瞬间被巨大的惊喜和幸福砸到了死机状态。他被小德自相矛盾的德性打败了。他知道这对小德这种硬核装逼犯来说，做出这种事简直是突破底线节操丧尽low穿地心。  
小德在所有的平台都发了上次赫敏捡到的那张他俩躺着露着肩膀的合影和不知道从哪儿盗来的他俩今天相拥的照片，文字是“love of my life”。  
小哈放下手机，抬头正好看到那双自称高级但总找不到专业术语的灰蓝色眼睛。那个人被盯得讪讪笑了一下，看着旁边假装若无其事去拿啤酒。  
这个总是嘲笑他的人，对他所有的要求总是用“滚”来回应的人，因为爱他断了自己一切后路此刻却好像做错事一样手足无措。  
他一开始只想要小德陪他同一次台，可是他却得到了一曲只有他俩的合作。他只是想让小德给他伴奏，可他却得到了一个拥抱。有个公开的吻已经让他幸福到不知所以，然而他甚至不经意间就得到了这么干净利落洒脱坦荡的表白。  
他一直很怕太过用力把小德吓跑了，所以他只是遂着自己的本心去做自己想做的事。可是生活总是给他比他想要的还要多得多。  
他很想感激可是他不知道该感激谁。  
于是他只好去做了那件他对他最擅长的事。  
彩蛋  
小哈也发了同样的照片。配的文字是，“官方逼死同人啦”。


	6. 哈利把BGM制作人德拉科从苏格兰找回来的往事

德拉科在车里睡了一夜，早上五点准时起来，浑身僵硬，没有一处不疼的。他跑出去把自己抻开，然后回屋小心翼翼地刷牙洗脸换衣服。走之前跑到床前看了一眼，看哈利睡得很好，便轻轻带上门走了。  
他之所以要睡车里，还得说起前几个月一直在打磨的一个活儿。  
■  
斯内普的工作室接了个给纪录片做配乐的活儿。小德看着挺有意思，主动凑过去。老斯本来不打算让他碰这个，让他写几个动机打算把他吓回去。小德不光连夜写好了，还写好平均十个展开方式（其中有几个是纳威写的）。老斯看他挺有诚意，后面就让他多参与了些。  
小德看资料时发觉有个人名特别眼熟，打听了一下，发现原来这个查理·韦斯莱就是罗恩的二哥。  
查理是韦斯莱家的二儿子，常年在坦桑尼亚保护野生动物。这部纪录片是他所在的基金会推动拍的。  
哈利为了这事儿特别开心。因为查理是他很喜欢的一个哥哥。小德能跟查理共同做成了一件有意思的事，让他觉得自己在意的人不经意间都有了关联。  
■  
纪录片后期做完之后，查理回国做宣传，顺便发行自己的摄影集。据说查理虽然非常年轻，但是因为在保护野生动物方面的卓越贡献，已经被内政部列入了授勋的备选考察名单。如果他真的能拿到授勋，——不管什么勋章，他们韦斯莱家就可以算是真正上升到upper class了。  
查理回国借住在哈利家。哈利理所当然地就把小德叫过来一起玩了。  
小德本来以为只是跟查理见面聊天，来了才发现，原来哈利请了韦斯莱一大家子。  
韦斯莱一家是近几年的城中传奇。韦先生是个清水衙门的领导，长期处在权力中心的边缘，这几年上头搞机构改革加上站队站对了边才翻身，太太是家庭主妇。他家出名的原因很多，最为人所称道的是靠成功的子女教育改变了家族命运。  
大儿子比尔是数学博士出身的金融精英，标准的高帅富，迎娶了贵胄后裔的法国芭蕾名伶，之后自己创业，目前在巴黎经营着几家盈利丰厚的小型金融机构，常年在法国，这次为了见查理特地带全家回国；  
查理虽然收入不高但是衣食无忧，更重要的是社会声望高，跟不少热衷公益的政要和名流颇有往来；  
老三也是公务员，已经做到部长助理；老四老五是一对双胞胎，念书期间就靠互联网创业赚取了第一桶金，如今是互联网新贵，名字经常跟超模一起登上报端；  
下面是罗恩，目前也是人气乐手；最小的女儿金妮也在霍格沃茨培训，形象与实力俱佳，马上就要出道，公司对她投入很大。  
总之，这家人每个孩子的名字拿出来都可以说是熠熠生辉。  
而现在，他们久别重逢，其乐融融。  
小哈从小就经常在韦斯莱家住，跟他们家每个人都特别熟，一个个打招呼都打不过来，更不要说互相嘘寒问暖。  
小德落了单，有点懵。他跟查理聊了一会儿。查理很认可这部配乐。查理本来以为会像过去纪录片经常的习惯那样用大型管弦乐，没想到用了很多节奏感很强的电子乐，很有未来感，剪出来的宣传片有种特别的酷劲儿，整体的节奏感很吸引年轻人。小德一听感觉查理是知音，人也没架子，还挺来劲儿，刚说了一会儿，韦太太过来说比尔的孩子们想听非洲的狮子大象长颈鹿，查理就去讲故事了。  
他看韦先生喝威士忌，跑去一起聊酒。韦先生倒算跟他有点关系，——还不如没有，他爹老马跟韦先生是大学同学，但从那时候开始两个人就互相看不上，于是气氛就相当尴尬。他跟比尔的太太芙蓉聊了一会儿芭蕾和英国的高订，但金妮拉着芙蓉去逛奢侈品网店了。  
他在场唯一算有深交的人是赫敏。上次他们聊了一次后，小赫对他印象大大提升。但此刻韦太太正把这个她在出身、颜值、学历各方面都十分满意的准儿媳妇引荐给其他家人。  
小德转了一圈，人人都忙得很，小哈跟他们的默契很深，时不时乐不可支或者开怀大笑，可是提到的梗他都听不懂，也没人有空给他解释，他终于无事可做，便跑到露台透气。  
■  
小哈的房子不算特别大，倒是有个特别宽敞的露台。露台上用花箱种了些藤本的玫瑰，最近正是开放最盛的时候。他们平时有时候会在花架下面听听歌，喝啤酒，聊聊天。  
今天只有他一个人。他靠着露台的栏杆，看着远处黑暗中的湖泊和草地。露台玻璃门的隔音很好，客厅的声音一点儿都传不出来，只看到里头晶彩琉璃，而他在一片静谧的黑暗里，仿佛两个世界。  
他点了一支烟。  
有人拍了拍他的肩膀，他转头看，是小赫。  
“出来抽烟，房间里有小孩。”他给自己解释。  
小赫自己也点了一支烟，“他们家人就这样，你别在意。”  
“没什么。一家人整整齐齐在一起也是难得。”他说这话倒是真心的，他自己家人出门巡演一年半载算好的，更多时候要么在强制戒毒要么在坐牢，至于跟人私奔的一个姨早就没联络了。  
“他们人都挺好的。就是太多人了，顾不过来，”小赫是独生女，“热闹是真热闹，吵也是真吵。”  
“嗯，看得出来，都是好人。”  
“你到底是抢了他们家女婿，”小赫抽了烟终于放松下来，背靠着栏杆，带点嘲笑看着他。  
小德知道韦先生和韦太太对小哈视如己出，韦家兄弟也把小哈看作亲兄弟一般。这也是为什么小哈让他来，——他希望能把自己最珍视的人都聚在一起。小德很理解他。一个孤儿想要个温暖的大家庭，这是再正常不过了。他不知道该说什么，“说什么呢。”  
“你这人标签太多了，——其实是你们家。人和人之间互相了解多难啊，都是靠标签。”  
“他们不就挺喜欢你？”  
“哈，就不说帝国理工的物理学士了，如果我父母不是牙医而是通缉犯——不是影射你啊，就这样，不过也是人之常情，父母都不希望自己孩子找那样的，对吧？”赫敏看得通透，“他家人还是讲道理的。以前小报写我和哈利，韦太太对我横眉冷对，讲清楚就好了。”  
“你那事儿讲清楚就皆大欢喜了。我这事儿……你觉得呢？”小德觉得小赫聊天有个好处，两个人都通透，聊起来不费劲。  
“你不会又想逃跑吧？”  
“那倒不至于，只是我也有点儿自己的……算了，不矫情了。说起来，现在我还真得走了。我家明天一早有事。麻烦你帮我跟哈利说一声。我一声烟味儿就不进去一一告辞了。再见。”他只有在背后才管哈利叫哈利，当面都叫他破特，他把烟摁灭扔进垃圾桶，转身离去。  
■  
回家路上小哈打来电话。他把车停到路边接通。  
“赫敏说你走了。你怎么一个人就走了。”  
“明天家里有事儿。一早就得走，开一天车。”  
“什么事？”  
“我大姨贝拉不是回来就被判了强制戒毒了嘛，明天从戒毒所里出来。我姨夫还拘着等保释，我妈让我去接她，然后送她去我家苏格兰的林场避一避风头。”  
“我陪你去。”小哈脱口而出。  
“你明天要去查理的新书发布会站台吧。”  
“很快的，我很快就能搞定过去找你。”  
“别去，被人见你去戒毒所多不好。再说接她得办手续，申请改报到的社区，一时半会儿办不完，接出来又是长途开车。算了。”  
“那你路上小心。”  
“嗯。你陪他们玩吧。你们聚一次不容易。”小德挂了电话，没有立刻把车开走。而是在路边停了一会儿。  
他想起他在没有灯光的露台隔着玻璃门看门里的柔和灯光下的言笑晏晏。  
他们看上去很接近，但他们终究是不同的。他在黑暗里。而哈利在明亮处。  
他们成长环境和看待世界的方式完全不同。这件事并不因为他们拥抱接吻做爱就改变了。  
他并不羡慕那扇门里的人。upper class、授勋受封，他家祖上什么没有过，如今也并没有算十分地没落，只不过这种人家十代八代过去了，多少逃不过变成他家这样。  
华美的袍子放久了不是破洞就是爬满虱子，世事无非如此。  
■  
他回到他的地下室。他最近经常去小哈那儿住，小哈让他把这儿退了，他没退，反而趁旁边的几家续约到期全部租下来了。  
小哈那儿最近他不打算再去了。因为韦家孩子都回来了，不够住，查理借住在哈利那儿的客卧。虽然说他跟小哈肯定是在主卧里，但查理在那儿，韦太太自然也会去那儿看看。  
人太多了，还是地下室清静。  
他洗了澡去睡觉。单人床上那两个枕头怎么放怎么碍事，他决定把哈利上次翻出来的那个扔了。他怕自己扔地上明天又舍不得了，于是抱着枕头开了门准备出去扔。  
“靠！”他开门看到一个高大的人影在面前，吓得不轻。  
那个人也跟活见鬼一样大喊一声。  
“破特，你有病啊！”他没好气。  
“我刚站你门口，哪知道你就开门了呢。”哈利自己也被吓到了，很委屈，不过他很快又乐起来，“你大半夜抱着个枕头出去干嘛？哈哈哈哈哈。”  
“天桥下面的流浪汉可能需要。”小德不想说自己打算去扔枕头，这种做作的事情他是不可能让哈利知道的，“你来干嘛？你那儿这么早就散了？”  
“小孩儿们都想睡觉了。韦先生和太太年纪也大了，熬不起夜。我送他们回家的回家，回酒店的回酒店。……我想来看看你。”  
“好了，你已经看见我了。没事儿了？我明天五点就要起来了，好走。不送。”  
“你不是要去天桥那儿吗？我们正好走走。”  
“不想去了。你也走吧。明天别精神不好胡言乱语被人举报嗑药。”  
“什么时候回来？”  
“可能在林场住几天。反正老斯的活儿我可以带过去做。”  
“林场在哪儿？我回头去找你。”  
“别去了，你那大哥二哥回来一趟不容易，你跟他们多玩儿几天。”  
“别这样，你每次这么讲道理我就慌。”小哈站着没动。  
“非要我骂你才舒坦，你抖m啊。”  
“我知道你今天不高兴。对不起。”小哈挤进门，把门关上，“我应该一开始就跟每个人介绍你，说你是我男朋友。还有我应该一直陪着你。我知道了。你别生气了好吗？”  
小德本来想如果他把小哈气得一摔门走了，那他明天就可以心安理得地去苏格兰。  
但现在说成这样，反而让他不知道该怎么办。他也不知道自己在别扭什么。  
他真的没有生小哈的气，他看见小哈跟韦斯莱家的人在一起热热乎乎的样子，他也不是不替小哈开心的。  
他也并不认为自己没有融入那个环境有什么不对。  
对他自己家，不管他爸怎么坐牢，他大姨怎么出事，他永远对自家人那种华丽孤傲而颓败的美是有种无法言说的自豪的。  
他真的搞不清自己在别扭什么，他隐隐觉得这些事情放在一起有什么不对但他不想跟小哈说清楚，他只好说，“没生气，你也不要说什么对不起，没必要。你跟你兄弟在一起今天开心我也很高兴。我就是不喜欢人多。你那儿男女老幼的人太多了。”  
“那你可以在房里听歌看书打游戏……随便你……”  
“一人向隅，举座不欢。我要是这样做，是给谁看呢？破特，你不要……”他想说你不要以为爱你的好人都会成为朋友，不会的，人类是很复杂的。但他止住了，他不想伤害哈利对人类的美好想象。  
小哈是很少见的真正关心人类的那种人。那是他美好的一部分。  
他不关心人类，但他关心哈利。于是他临时换了套台词，“你不要觉得这事儿对咱俩的关系有什么影响，不会。好了，没事儿了，乖，回去吧。你一个晚上折腾也累了。”  
他越是这么说这种理智体贴得无懈可击但偏偏不承认自己生了气的话，小哈心里就越慌。小哈抿着嘴唇，委委屈屈地站着，说不出什么又不想走，只好靠墙看着自己的脚尖。  
小德看他这副样子，又不好直接赶他走。其实这是他第一次这样跟小哈拧着性子来，——过去他不管是留下还是跑路，都是遂着自己的本心。  
他心里也不是不慌的。  
他试着去揉乱那头黑色的头发表达安抚，但小哈还是不动。两个人就这么僵着，也不知道究竟是谁受了委屈。  
“那你就这样吧，我不管你了，我要去睡了。”小德说完转身就走。  
小哈不说话，拉住他，用嘴唇轻轻磨他的胳膊。他胳膊被磨得很无力就抽不回来了，走也走不掉，一回头看到那双无辜的眼睛，——说到底小德也不得不承认这个人其实今天晚上一片好心什么都没做错，可小德觉得自己也没做错什么，两个人就这么不明所以地吻起来，吻到脑子都一片空白，只剩小哈破碎的反反复复的他的名字听起来仿佛哀求。  
于是他把两个人的t恤脱了，一只手托着那个乱糟糟的后脑勺继续吻他，另一只手从他的锁骨一节一节用力划过所有的肋骨，打开所有的障碍，到达那个让两个人都喘息的地方。  
做完了他们一起挤在单人床上。他发现自己刚才用的姿势其实很不舒服，但那会儿他只想着能更多地贴住那片汗湿的皮肤。他侧躺着，怕床太挤了那个闹了一晚上的人会睡不舒服，等听到呼吸声均匀了，自己轻手轻脚爬起来去车里将就。  
■  
小哈起床时发现小德已经走了。他自己回家，洗了个澡，换了身衣服，开车带查理一块儿去参加查理的摄影集发布会。  
“你昨天没回家？”查理在路上问他。  
“嗯。”  
“去德少爷那儿了？”  
“你也知道他这个外号？”  
“我在坦桑我也得听英国歌儿不是？”查理笑笑，“他的音乐挺有意思，昨天跟他没聊够。”  
“他今天一早有事要开一天车，昨天怕惊扰咱们，悄没声儿早早就走了。”  
“他最近忙吗？我还想请他来我的纪录片的发布会呢。昨天突然被拉走，忘记说了，想起来他都走了。”  
“挺忙的。不知道有没有空。”  
“你都不知道？”  
“嗯，”哈利一肚子话想找人说，正好他一向很信任查理，“他家里事情多，我也不好跟你们多说他家的事。他跟咱们不一样，但他也不是像他自己说的那样不是好人。”  
“他为什么那么说？我倒觉得他挺靠谱，我看得出来。”查理觉得这事挺有意思。  
“也没什么特别的原因，他就是心思特别重。”  
“那他这也算一种保护色吧。”  
“我昨天叫他来也是没想那么多，是我把事情想得太简单了。”小哈知道，跟查理再亲近，也有话不能明说。  
“没有没有，你叫他来挺好的，”查理拍拍他肩膀，“别怂了，去找他。”  
“我昨儿不是去了嘛，但是他今天就去苏格兰了。”  
“苏格兰才有多远，能有坦桑远吗？”  
“嗯。”哈利突然领悟到了什么，一瞬间激动起来，“嘿！你是……你在坦桑……”  
“今天不提这事儿。”查理笑了笑，看着窗外。  
■  
小德果然没回伦敦。贝拉的情况很不好，林场那边唯一常驻的护林员年纪大了，没法看住她。他去镇上请了个护工，护工受不了贝拉的脾气，干了大半天就请辞了。他只好去爱丁堡请更专业的，多花了一笔加急的费用才雇到了一个。  
等护工过来的那几天他跟斯内普说好自己就当闭关干活儿了。老斯跟贝拉以前也合作过，对她感情比较复杂，认可她的才华但是看不上她的心性，看她如今一把年纪落到这步田地，就答应了。  
林场连个宽带都没有，小德每天干活儿然后去镇上上网跟老斯沟通，工作效率倒是前所未有的高。  
几天过去了，他从镇上回来，牛仔裤塞在靴子里，踩过刚下过雨的烂泥，看到林场小屋门口停着一辆租车公司的车。  
“来了啊。”他看到小哈在屋檐下。  
“我来了你一点儿不惊讶？”小哈一副风尘仆仆的样子。  
“刚才老斯跟我说查理那个基金会给他工作室发邀请函去参加纪录片发布慈善酒会。我就估计你会来。”  
“不是我让查理发的。他本来就想请你。真的，他特别欣赏你。”  
“是嘛，我也挺喜欢他的。我会去的。老斯不喜欢那种名利场。我们工作室总得有个人去。”  
“你不喜欢人多的地方，如果你不愿意去就不去。如果你喜欢在林场我就一直在这儿陪你。”  
“我挺喜欢查理的，他请我我很开心。那套配乐我也是用了心的，以后可能会单独发行。再说老斯开口了嘛，总得卖个面子。而且我这儿家里的事基本上都搞定了。”小德还是一直站在原地，一口气说了很多理由，每一条听起来都很合理。  
“你就没一点儿是为了……我吗？你别再用你这些保护色行吗？跟我说一回真话行吗？我跑这么远，就想听你说句真话。”小哈也站在原地直直地看着他。  
“嗯。为了你，”小德出乎小哈意料地直接点头，他在阴霾天空下看到这个人疲惫不堪一脸期待又小心翼翼的样子有点舍不得，在林场这几天他也不是不想念的，自己再这么拧着有什么意思呢，“为了你我打算去名利场装成一副正派人的样子很虚伪地跟傻逼们应酬。”  
说完了，他就这么站在大风里，脸上挂着如释重负的微笑，双手插在牛仔裤兜里，靴子上全是烂泥，柔软的淡金色头发在风里乱飞舞。  
小哈走过去，把他抱在怀里。  
“骗你的，别信。”  
“不管。我听到我想听的话了。”小哈紧紧抱住他，不让他挣脱。  
■  
过了两天小哈知道了什么叫“装成一副正派人的样子很虚伪地跟傻逼们应酬”。  
首先，小德按照邀请函的dress code穿了一身剪裁非常修饰身材的碳黑色全手工缝制订制西装内搭贝壳纽扣白色衬衫和银灰色领结，一抬手露出银质刻花袖扣。口袋巾叠成低调的一字。脸刮得干干净净，头发用发胶梳得整整齐齐。入场拍照时身姿挺拔，笑容标准，颇有一些名流男女打听他的手机号。  
这导致小哈只要不是有什么特别的事情，就一直紧紧握着他的手。  
接着，他从入场就开始跟需要应付的人喝酒寒暄，脸上挂着得体的微笑，不管对方说话多言之无物或者没有逻辑都能应答得体如流，不多话，但该说的时候搭一两句让人听着十分熨帖。  
然后，在配合查理的演讲弹奏BGM主旋律变奏时，他主动讲了几句，赞颂动物保护事业、表达自己对查理基金会的崇敬之情和纪录片制作方的尊敬，寥寥几句，但该提的点和该表达的程度都恰到好处地点到为止。  
最后，慈善拍卖里他也给一件不轻不重的摄影拍品举了牌，当然了，留的地址是哈利府上，届时也是破特先生付钱。  
纵然小哈知道小德是什么出身，但他真的展示这些深厚而不着痕迹的套路，也还是小哈简直受到了惊吓。  
■  
酒会结束之后，查理跟几个朋友还要去club庆祝，让小哈先回家。小德还是不想去破宅，小哈就送他回地下室。到了家两人把正装外套都脱了，解开领口，开了啤酒闲聊。  
“你今天跟平时真是不一样，端了一个晚上，累了吧？”  
“不累。除了跟查理还有基金会的几个人那段儿是发自肺腑，其他的都是套路。你知道的，我这个人不走心就不会累。”  
“你从哪儿学的这套啊？以前都没见你这样过。”  
“我自己家啊，本少爷从小就学这套东西，你不知道吗？”  
“我怎么知道。我以前又不认识你。”  
“自从你认识我，是不是惊喜不断，生活精彩丰富多了？唉，我真羡慕你啊，我就没有你这么好的运气。”  
“跟我在一起就那么无趣吗？”小哈有点恼。  
“你也很有趣的。我们有趣的方式不同，”小德转过头，很认真地看着小哈的眼睛，“而我喜欢你这种方式。”  
“我本来想，你今天肯出席就很好了。没想到你把真的自己弄得像个……好吧，就跟你说的一样，正经人。”  
“我也是有目的的，我得给老斯工作室展示健康形象，以后好继续做生意。”  
“还有呢？”  
“我这也是门手艺，出来练练手，防止生疏了。”  
“还有呢？”  
“让查理觉得我是个正常人，以后去坦桑好找他带我逛。”  
“还有呢？”  
“没了。”  
“有。你前几天在苏格兰说的，最重要的理由。再说一遍。”  
“当时就说了是骗你的。叫你别信。”小德揉揉他乱糟糟的黑头发。  
“你才老实了几天。”小哈把啤酒罐放下，坐到他身上，动手解他的衬衫。  
“你轻点儿！我这袖扣和领针是古董……我自己来。”  
“你居然趁我不在，把我的床换成两米宽的了。真是受不了你。”做完两个人都有点脱力，小德照例平躺，但不用再紧贴着小哈的汗湿，看着天花板，那个他喜欢观察的点发生了位移，让他很不习惯。  
“我知道你要笑我”，哈利怕小德又要嘲笑他，可是还是继续说了，“可你不知道半夜迷迷糊糊摸到你、早上看到你躺到我旁边有多幸福。”  
但是没有。他得到了一阵静默、一个拥抱和一个长长的深吻。


End file.
